The Bump In The Road
by xtreme-princess101
Summary: every relationship has its bump in the road... so what happens when a couple me & Matt Hardy has their breakup and then she ends up with a man she doesnt love... can it get back to normal or is there a life of lies ahead?
1. The worst way to start a very long day

Part 1

Alright… from my knowledge… everyone breakups, every couple has their ups and downs and in every relationship, there's a "bump in the road"… well, this is mine and Matt's "bump in the road"

It's about 2 ½ years of dating and living together, when we both (myself & Matt) are a bit confused about life, we don't know where we are heading, what our future is… and well, if we were really meant for eachother… so we decide, as a couple, to go see other people and see if we can really stand life when the other isn't in it.

This is what happens…

I'm pacing up and down Matt's hallway, talking to myself, saying "How am I gonna do this? I don't know if this is right… I'll just come out and say it… Matt, we need to talk, my life is confusing me right now, I think we should spend some time apart with other people… there, if only I could say it to his face"

Matt was doing the same thing up in the bedroom, while sitting down on the bed… "Zoe, baby, in order for me to see how much I love you, how much I need you in my life, I need to see what it would be like without you for a while, so I think we should spend some time apart from eachother and see other people… good enough I think"

He gets up and comes down the stairs. At the same time, I walk through the kitchen and I'm about to make my way up the stairs… we collide in the kitchen.

"We need to talk" we both say to eachother… at the same time. "No you first, fine I'll go first"

We stop mumbling and I stare into his eyes… I see that he thinks the same thing I do… I smile. He looks into my eyes and sees the same thing, he smiles. We hug and I feel a tear coming down my cheek, and he kisses my on top of my head… I know that this is the right thing to do in our relationship.

We hug for a good 5 minutes and my tears are all gone. During those 5 minutes, I felt wetness on my head, he was crying too. I feel a smile coming to my face… a bit confused because this isn't a happy moment… it's a sad, horrible moment, but why am I smiling… probably because I know that he was thinking the same thing as me, even though it did break my heart, but it would of broke my heart more if he wasn't thinking the same thing. I would of hate for that to happen… because I still love him, deeply, with all of my heart, it's why I have to do this. I feel a sign of relief come to me, as I didn't have to say it to his face… that would have been the hardest thing I have ever done in my whole life. I think he did too. I smile again.

"You know I love you" Matt says

"Yeah"

"It's why we have to do this"

"I know"

I look up at him, he looks down and we kiss… what a way to start the day, with a breakup!

Half an hour later I go upstairs and I pack all my stuff. I call a near hotel and book a room for 2 weeks, until I can find somewhere else to go. I get a call from one of my friends in Washington…

"Hey girl"

"Heyaa"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… how about you?"

"I'm good"

"Cool"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna visit me over here in Washington DC in a week or two?"

"Sure"

"Matt can come too"

"Umm, Matt won't be able to come"

"Why not?"

"Uhh… we just had a little breakup"

"Oh no… and you two were such a cute, wonderful couple"

"Yeah, I guess all good things have to come to an end at some point"

"Well, I hope this is only a little bump in the road for your relationship with Matt"

"Same, I still love him, but we felt that we need to spend some time apart and see new people… you know, to see if we were really meant for eachother"

"That's good then, if that is the real reason for the little breakup"

"It is"

"Good"

"Yeah"

"So you still up for coming to Washington DC in about two weeks?"

"Of course"

"Awesome, I'll see you in a couple of weeks"

"K, see ya girl"

"See ya"

I hang up and I feel another tear coming down my face. I wipe it away and finish packing. I hear footsteps coming up the upstairs hallway… they're heading for the bedroom, where I am… I wipe my face, run into the bathroom and I wash my face, trying to get rid of some of the redness under the eyes. I can still hear the footsteps and it sounds like they are right outside the bedroom door now.

Matt peps he's head into the bedroom… "Zoe"

I look up… "Yeah"

He walks into the bedroom and sees my suitcase… "You finished packing?"

"Nearly" I say as I slowly walk out of the bathroom. I look at Matt's face, under his eyes are all red, same with his eyes. I smile slightly, walk up to him and hug him… "I'm gonna miss ya hun"

"I'll miss you too baby"

We kiss and I put the last things into my suitcase.

"You know that this is the right thing to do, right?"

"Yeah, just wish I didn't have to do this, or for it to be so fucking hard" I zip up my suitcase and I've got all my stuff, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready for this.

"You ready?"

"I'll never be ready to do this, but I will do this. I just know it's the right thing to do"

"It's hard I know, but what has to be done… has got to be done"

"Yeah"

We hug and kiss again. I grab my suitcase and drag it down the stairs. I'm now at the door.

"Guess this is goodbye" I say, almost crying again.

"For now, yes"

I hug him for the final time and I walk out of what used to be my and Matt's door, but now, it's just Matt's front door. Sadness.

I drive off to my hotel, I look back and I see Matt at his door, walking in while looking at the ground. His face is extremely red. When I see that, I start crying like hell… thank god I can still see the road that I'm driving on.

I get to the hotel in about 15 minutes with an extremely red face. I park the car in the hotel car park, I look in my mirror and I try and wipe my tears away from my face and eyes. Every time I wipe my eyes, more and more tears come out. I sit in the car for about 20 minutes and for the whole time, all I hear are my sobs. I get out of my car, I grab my suitcase, walk into the hotel, check in, and go up to my room. I walk into my room, close the door and the first thing I say is… "It's so empty without Matt"

I throw my suitcase on the floor and I jump onto the bed, face down, and start pouring my eyes out again.


	2. A DC meeting

Part 2

Two weeks go by so slowly when you're alone, except for when you are at work. I hate work. Time goes even slower when you are at work. For the two weeks in the hotel I have got hardly any sleep at all. I am extremely tired and have been for about 1 ½ weeks.

Off the Washington DC today, got my good friend Kelly taking me. She won the biggest lotto ever at the end of last year and she brought a huge mansion and a private jet. It's awesome. She's been a good friend to me for years, so all I have to do is ask her a few days before I need a flight, and heck, I'm off in her private jet. Thank you Kelly!

I go to Kelly's and her jet is all set to go.

"Thanks girl"

"No prob Zoe, as I said before, anytime"

I have my whole suitcase, which I packed two weeks ago when me & Matt split, and I am now off the Washington DC… maybe this will be a good, exciting trip, and hopefully it will help me stop thinking about Matt for a while.

Andrew is the name of the pilot, who gets a very good pay from Kelly, especially if it is on short notice. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met. I love it when he's flying the jet. He knows, all the time, exactly what he is doing. He's awesome.

I land in Washington DC at about 3pm and Alyssa is waiting for me at the landing platform. I walk out of the plane and see her. I run up to her and hug her. I haven't seen her in months. She is one of my all time best friends. We then go back to her place and she shows me the room that I would be staying in. It was amazing.

"Thank you so much girl"

"No prob, I haven't seen you in ages so I thought that we should just catch up"

"Yeah, anyway thank you so much, this is what I really need right now, truly"

"As I said, no prob"

We just relax for the rest of the day. It was really nice.

The next day we decide to go to the local beach and shopping centre. It was fun… especially the beach. I ended seeing an old mate of mine who lives in Washington DC… none other than Dave Bautista… AKA WWE Superstar Batista. He is probably one of the funniest people that I know, and heck… I know a lot.

We catch up, he just broke up with his girlfriend about two months ago, I tell him that I just broke up with Matt two weeks ago… and well, he asks me if I wanted to go to get a drink with him sometime… and heck… I say yes. Dave always finds a way to make me smile and laugh. It's why he's a good friend.

After that day is over, I am scheduled to see Dave today. I wear my casual stuff. As he said that it was just for a drink. If it leads to more, only one way to find out.

We talk about all kinds of stuff. One of the things he asks is "how long are you gonna be here, in Washington DC?"… took me a while to answer that question as I have never really thought about, I mean, I've only been here for a few days. I reply with "umm… don't know really, at least a month I hope, depends really"… he then follows up with "who you staying with?"… I don't like where this is going, but I go along with it… "My bestie Alyssa"… "well you know, if you want, you can come stay with me"… he's trying to hit on me… HA!... "Umm, thanks" I reply.

We then decide to catch up the following day. This time, I do go back to his place… and his place is fucking HUGE… I walk in to he's place and it's like a mansion… "This is FUCKING HUGE!" I say

"Thanks" he replies… "Glad you like it"

I walk around the room with a huge smile on my face… its amazing… "Like it? I love it!"

"Well then, I'm glad you love it… take a seat" Dave says

I take a seat on his awesome coach… I end up lying down on it and rubbing the material… "It's soo soft and comfy"

Dave's phone rings… "Be right back"

"Okay" I say with a smile on my face, lying to the couch and laughing slightly… then my mobile phone rings… it's Beth… I answer it

"ZOE!"

"BETH!"

"How ya doing, haven't seen ya around, where are you?"

"I'm alright, I'm in Washington DC"

"Why?"

"Hasn't Matt told you?"

"Told me about what?"

Silence…

"No, you guys didn't, oh my god"

"Yeah"

"But why? I mean, you guys are perfect for each other"

"I know, I know… just, we, as a couple, decided that we should spend some time apart, meet new people… and what I'm hoping for is for Matt to miss me soo much, that this time will be over, and me & Matt will get back together"

"Oh, okay… but that still doesn't explain why you are in Washington DC"

"I got a phone call from one of my old besties, Alyssa, who lives here, she invited me to come to Washington DC for a while"

"Ohh… I get it now"

"Cool"

"So when you gonna be back over here, in good ol' Cameron?"

"Not sure, a month or two, maybe three, who knows… I don't"

"Not that long, we'll miss ya too much"

"Who do ya mean by 'we'?"

"Oh you know, me, Jeff, Shannon, Helms… Matt"

"Ohh… well I hope I'll see you amigos soon"

"I hope so too"

"Yeah"

"Soo, who ya staying with at the moment?"  
"Nikki, at the moment that is… might be someone a bit different in a few days"

"Who ya taking about?"

"One of my other old mates"

"Like…"

I cough slightly… "Dave…"… I cough again

"WHAT?"

"Wooh, wooh, wooh…"

"Wooh what?"

"I don't know… but wooh"

"Please tell me that you and Dave aren't going to get together"

"Uhh… who knows"

"But…"

"But what? I bet that if Matt isn't seeing someone else right now, he will be in the next week or two"

"Yeah, most likely"

"Is he with someone right now?"

"Don't think so, as soon as he does, I give you all the gossip"

"Thanks girl"

Dave walks back into the room and sits near my feet, as I'm still lying on the couch.

"So, where are you right now?"

"Umm…"

"You're at Dave's aren't you?"

"Yeah"

I hear Jeff in the background yell out something to Beth

"Alright, I got to go… I'll talk to ya soon"

"Alright, see ya girl"

"See ya" she says as she hangs up

I put my phone away and I sit up… "Hey" I say as I sit next to Dave

"Hey…" he says in a very cheeky, flirty voice

"Hi…" I say a tad confused

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place" he says as he stands up and puts his hand in my direction… I think to help me up

"Okay" I reply. I grab his hand and he pulls me up… I want to let go, but he's gripping my hand too hard… WA!

He takes me upstairs, outside, everywhere… and the whole time, he has my hand in his grip… grr!

I end up going back to Alyssa's place after spending a few hours at Dave's.

A few days later I get a message… from Beth

"Hey, you were right, Matt is _with_ someone… here's a picture of her"

I look at the picture… first thing that comes to mind when I see it is… stank, whore, slut, etc, etc…

I reply back… "She, uhh, looks like a…"

She replies back… "Slut"

I then say… "Yeah, thanks for the insight"

"No prob" she replies

About a week later, I'm staying at Dave's place… not Alyssa's… and yes, me and Dave do end up "doing it" a few times… I did not enjoy it!

Dave is just about never there anyway… because he's a big maineventer, he's doing live events all the time… at least that's a good thing… I guess!


	3. Two months in hell

Part 3

It's been two months since me & Dave got together… so far, so good… I guess!

Another month and I get more messages from Beth! The biggest one, with the most impact on me was…

"This just in: Matt and Lori have broken up"

"Thank god" I reply

I've told Beth about me & Dave about 2 weeks after getting together with him. So she knows about it all…

A day later I get a phone call from Dave while he's at his Smackdown live event…

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey babe"

"How are you?"

"Good, good, miss ya… how about you? How's your live event going?"

"Good, good! Miss ya lots"

"Aha"

"I was thinking…"

"Yes"

"About having a party with a few of my mates in the business… would you be okay with that?"

"Sure babe… who's coming?"

"People"

"Like…"

"Oscar, Randal, Adam… all the maineventers"

"Sure thing, when is it?"

"Next week… Friday"

"Okay"

"Awesome, thanks sweetie… I'll see you soon"

"K"

"Love ya"

"Love you too"

I hang up and I fall asleep slowly on the coach…

The next Thursday, I'm getting everything ready for tomorrows party… this includes… buying all the drinks (5 bottles of vodka, 3 x 24 cases of beer and various juices), all the food (sandwiches, pies, hot dogs, pizzas, etc, etc) and everything else that you need for a big party… tiring work! I then find out all of the people that Dave has invited… the usual so far down the list… many divas & superstars… wait just a second here… "Matt Hardy"… the perfect plan comes to my mind… by Saturday, me & Dave are no longer going to be together… I laugh evilly! HA!

"This is perfect" I say to myself

Dave is at his live event, well, his live event was last night and he's on his way home now.

He arrives home at about 7pm, as I'm cooking dinner. He walks into the kitchen and sees me.

"You get all the stuff for tomorrow?"

"Yep"

He comes up behind me, while I'm chopping the vegies, and he hugs me from behind. He then kisses me on my cheek.

"You know I love ya"

"Yeha" I say, still chopping the vegies.

"Do you love me?"

"Yep" I say as I put the knife down and I turn around so I'm facing him and I put my arms around him. "Of course I love ya… if I didn't, I would be back in North Carolina by now"

We kiss

"So, what's for dinner?"

I smile and laugh slightly… "Steak and vegies"

"Awesome"

We kiss again… and again!

I finish cooking dinner and we eat. We then watch some television for a few hours then we go upstairs for some _quiet time_… HA! After a few hours… about 2 hours… we fall asleep for a big Friday!


	4. Start of the perfect plan with a party

Part 4

It's Friday morning, 7am, and I'm up getting everything ready for today. Dave is still asleep and my phone goes off… bit strange for my phone to go off this early in the morning… I check it, it's a message… from Matt… my heart skips a few beats as I stand there, staring at my phone in shock… I look at the message…

It reads::: "You gonna be at Dave's party today? Hope you will be, I miss ya… lots… xxxx"…

I reply… "Be there, heck I'm the one that's organising it, that's got all the drinks and stuff for it… aww hunny… I miss you too… lots… xxxx… see ya later ;)"… send!

Five minutes later, my phone goes off again, with another message from Matt… "What do you mean by organising it?"…

I reply… "I mean… you'll find out later… love ya hun, xxxx"… send! I then get some breaky, a shower and dressed for the party… not my casual stuff… something more… revealing! Wink! (Short denim shorts, a low cut top, which goes up to my bellybutton)

Dave wakes up as I'm getting dressed in the bedroom.

"Hey baby"

"Morning sweetie"

"What time did you get up?"

"About 6:30"

"Why?"

"Get everything ready for later"

"But they don't get here until 10"

"That way I can enjoy myself at the party instead of rushing around making food and stuff"

"Good point"… he then sees what I'm changing into… "Nice"

"You like it…"

"Yeah, it's sexy"

"Thanks, I'm wearing it for the party"

"Awesome"

I walk out and go into the bathroom and my phone goes off again… Matt again, I smile!

I read it… "It's gonna be pretty crowded at the party… how will I find you? What are you wearing for the party today?"…

I reply… "The way you will find me is that I will most likely be the only person wearing something like this: (I take a picture of me in the bathroom mirror so it shows everything I'm wearing)"… sending! I then do what I went into the bathroom for… to take a piss! HA!

It's nearly party time and we are ready to party! At the moment though, Dave is watching tellie and I'm finishing putting the food onto the trays. I take the trays out onto the tables that I set up for the party, and then I go and get the cooler with the beers, vodka, soft drinks and juices and put it near the table. I grab some plastic cups and put them on the end of the table, near the esky (cooler).

See how I'm doing everything while Dave sits on his ass!

Ten minutes later the doorbell rings.

"Dave, get off your ass, now"

"Yep"

"And turn off the tellie"

"Yep"

I walk towards the door and the doorbell rings again… "I'm coming, hold your horses"… I open the door… "Come in"

"Hey Zoe"

"Heyaa guys"

Dave comes up and says hi to the people and starts chatting with them.

Every few minutes more people arrive… still no Matt!

About ten minutes later I go upstairs and do some _stuff_! While up there, more people arrive… including Matt, Jeff… and Beth! Yay!

"Hey man" Matt and Jeff say to Dave

"Heyaa guys, help yourself to food, drinks, anything" Dave responds

"Anything…?" Matt asks

"Anything" Dave replies

"Awesome" Beth says as she scans the huge crowd trying to find me

They start talking to other people, and I come down five minutes later. I can't see Matt anywhere… DAMN IT! So instead I go and stand by Dave and join in with the conversation that he's having with Oscar (Rey Mysterio) and John (John Cena). I found most of it really boring.

Matt goes to get a drink and he spots me. I then see him at the corner of my eye and I smile. He decides to have a conversation about a meter away from me. Beth then sees me and I see her. She runs up to me and we hug.

"I have missed you guys so much" I say to her as we hug

"We've missed you too, when are you coming home?"

"Soon I hope"… I am so glad that Dave didn't hear that

We stop hugging and we chat for a while.

"It was easy to spot you"

"Why's that?"

"Matt showed me & Jeff the picture while we were on the plane that you sent him and he said 'she's wearing a little something like this, so she shouldn't be hard to spot'"

I laugh slightly… "Yeah, I'm glad you guys came in the end"

"Yeah, me too… Matt wasn't going to come until I persuaded him to come"

"Aww, thanks Beth"

We talk for quite a while before Matt comes up to us

"Hey guys" Matt says to me & Beth

"Hey Matt" Beth says

I look up at him and I see him looking back at me… I just smile. I then see Dave… he looks a bit confused as he's looking at me right now. He points at me and tells me to "come here"…

"Sorry guys, be back in a minute" I say as I stand up and walk towards Dave, he looks angry at me… "Hey sweetie" I say to him

"You having fun?"

"Yeah"

"It defiantly looks it from where I'm standing"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Matt"

"I'm just catching up with some old friends, which does include Matt"

"I don't know, just the way you look at him, you just never look at me like that"

"And, I see you looking at some of the other girls here in ways you don't look at me"

"But I've never had a boyfriend – girlfriend relationship with any of them, unlike you and Matt"

"Me and Matt are friends, okay… so just enjoy the party, relax… you've been stressed lately, just relax and enjoy yourself… I know I am…" I smile slightly and look at Matt for a second or two, pretending that I'm looking at the food and drinks… "Looks like we need some more drinks out, I'll go get them, and I'll talk to ya later, alright sweetie"

"Alright" he replies and he kisses me

I walk back to Beth and Matt

"You alight?" Matt asks me

"Yeah"

"K"

"Hey Matt, can you come help me in the kitchen, need to get some more drinks out here"

"Sure, but there's loads of drinks out here anyway"

"I know that, now come on"


	5. You wanna

Part 5

We walk into the kitchen, as Beth walks back over to Jeff. We're in the kitchen and I grab a bottle of water, to wash my mouth out.

"You don't like him the same way as you liked me, do ya?"

"Not even close hunny"

"So how long have you been with him?"

"Too long"

He walks up to me… "So why haven't you broken up with him?"

"I don't know, probably because I would have anyone to fall back one, since I was thinking of breaking up with him, while you were still with Lori"

"So you know about Lori"

"Yeah… no offense, my opinion, she looks like a shank"

"How would you know what she looked like?"

"A little birdie told me"

"Who?"

"Guess…"

"Jeff?"

"Nope"

"Shane?"

"Nah"

"Shan-mo?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"Just think, who have you left out, that is probably my best friend out of all the gang?"

"Beth"

"We have a winner"

"Has she been keeping you updated on everything that has been happening in Cameron?"

"Yep, as soon as she finds out, she's texting or calling away to me, telling me all about it"

"Bet she didn't tell you how me and Lori split"

"No, she didn't"

"She wouldn't have known, I haven't told anyone"

"So what happened?"

"Well, let's just say… there was kissing, a coach, and the wrong name"

"Who said the wrong name?" I ask with a big grin on my face

"Uhh… me"

"Wow… whose name did you call out instead of Lori's?"

"The one person in my life the means the most to me"

"Jeff?"

"No, you"

"Ohh"

"Yeah"

"Nice"… I see that the door is open and I close it

"How is it nice?"

"Because it shows that you missed me, you couldn't stop thinking about me, even when you were with her about to do it on the coach, and that you still love me"

"I've always loved you, ever since the day I met you, I've loved you, and I still do"

"Aww…" I say as I look at him in a way that he hates

"Don't start"

"You wanna hug me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna love me, and you wanna be with me, you wanna kiss me…"

"Yes, I do"

I smile… "Then why don't ya? There's nothing stopping ya"

He comes closer to me and he grabs me. He kisses me… now this is the kiss I do enjoy having…

While I and Matt are kissing in the kitchen, Dave realizes that I've been away for quite a while now… so he walks up to Beth

"Hey, uhh, Beth"

"Hey Dave"

"Where's Zoe?"

"Well she came back with the drinks and I think she's upstairs"

"And Matt…"

"Uhh… bathroom… he's been having some stomach problems for the past few days, so I wouldn't go near the bathrooms at this point"

"K, thanks"

Dave walks away…

"Are they really upstairs?" Jeff asks Beth

"Nah, they're in the kitchen" Beth replies with _the look_ on her face

"Oh… ohh"

"Yeah"

10 minutes later… me & Matt are still in the kitchen… kissing away… … but then someone just had to interrupt… I hear Dave yelling out my name… he's looking for me… DAMN IT!

"Zoe…" Dave yells up the stairs and around the house

"Shit, it's Dave, hide" I say to Matt and I shove him into Dave's food pantry

"But baby…"

"Shh… he's coming" I say as I close the food pantry door on Matt. I grab my drink and pretend that I've been staring out the kitchen window daydreaming for the whole time.

"There you are" Dave says as he walks in the kitchen

"Oh, hey sweetie… yes here I am" I say as I look at Dave

"I have been looking for you everywhere"

"Yeha"

"I would never have thought you would be in the kitchen"

"Well then you don't know me too well" I say under my breath and I take a sip of drink

"What was that?"

"Nothing sweetie, you go enjoy your party"

"I can't enjoy it if you're not out there as well"

I'm just thinking… 'damn it, all I want right now is to be alone for a while with Matt, the real man I love'… Matt then coughs slightly and Dave hears it… oh shit!

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I say as I put my body on the pantry door

"Someone's in there, and I want to know who"

Damn it, he's gonna open the door and see Matt in there… think Zoe think, and think quickly… guess there's only one thing to do to stop Dave looking in the pantry… I grab his head, hard, and I kiss him, like seriously pash…

"Now go and enjoy your party… I just want to stay in here and daydream a bit more"

"Alright then, if that's what you really want"

"It is, now go"

"Alright" he says as he leaves the kitchen and closes the door behind him

Relief… I get my drink, take a sip, roll it around my mouth and spit it into the sink. I then open the pantry door and let Matt come out. He looks at me.

"You really need to break up with him"

"I know"

"Are you?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Dunno, just you stay at a hotel here in Washington, and I'll be out of here by midnight tonight"

"Deal"

I smile and he goes in to kiss me. We kiss when I stop it about a minute in.

"It isn't safe here, come on" I say as I grab his hand and pull him off somewhere else in the house. I stop and look into where Dave is, he's laughing with his mates. Jeff sees us about to go up the stairs.

"We're gonna do it in a closet aren't we?"

"Yep"

"Awesome"

Jeff follows us up the stairs.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Jeff" I say not realising for a while… I stop… "Jeff… what the hell are you doing following us?"

"Yeah Jeff, can't two lovers have some privacy in someone else's house…?" Matt asks

"Just want to see what you guys are doing sneaky up Dave's stairs"

"Uhh" Matt says

"We're about to have sex in the closet, so keep Dave distracted so he doesn't come looking for us and doesn't come upstairs" I say

"Ook" Jeff responds

"Oh, and we're staying in Washington tonight" Matt adds

"Got it… wait why are we staying in Washington tonight?" Jeff asks

"I'll explain later" Matt replies

"Now go" I tell Jeff

"Got it" Jeff says as he walks back into the room where the party is. Beth walks up to him.

"What's happening?"

"We're staying in Washington tonight and they're going to do it in the closet"

"Ook"


	6. The locked closet

Part 6

Me and Matt are upstairs and we just found _the_ closet. We go into the closet and start doing the very thing we came upstairs to do… have sex in a closet… … praise the lord, this closet is huge! And it has a lock! Yay!

We spend hours on end in that closet, boy did those hours go fast. Dave has looked for us about 10 times, and not once has he tried to open this closet. If he did, he wouldn't like the sight… well, he wouldn't even be able to open it… but if he could, he would see two naked bodies… it defiantly wouldn't be a pretty sight for him, as one of those naked bodies in the closet is the person who has been living with him for the past 2 or 3 months… me!

It has been about six or seven hours since we stepped into that closet, and the party outside / downstairs is still going on, so we decide to step out of the closet and join that party… that is, as soon as we get our clothes back on… … so we put our clothes on and we step out. It doesn't seem to be anyone upstairs except for us. We creep into the bathroom and we straighten ourselves out. You know, put our hair down as it is everywhere right now, and make sure we put the right clothes on, the right way. We're all straightened out. Except for…

I look at Matt, and he has a lipstick mark on his neck.

"Hunny"

"Yeah baby" he says as he turns and looks at me.

"You got a little something, something"

"Where?" he asks as he looks in the mirror

"On your neck" I respond as I point at the lipstick mark

"Shit" he says as he stares at it in the mirror. He grabs the soap and scrubs hard trying to get it off. It only fades a bit.

After about 5 minutes of scrubbing, the lipstick mark is gone.

"Finally" Matt says with relief

I smile

"I'm going down there"

"Alright"

"You coming?" he asks

"Not yet, I'll meet you down there… if we go down together Dave would be more angry than ever"

"Good point, alright baby, I'll see you down there"

"Alright hun"

We kiss and he goes back down stairs to join the real party. I reapply my makeup for a few minutes.

Dave sees Matt coming down the stairs.

"Hey Matt"

"Oh, heyaa Dave"

"Where's Zoe?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Umm, maybe because she's my girl, I care about her, I love her, and well, you're her ex"

"And… I know I'm her ex-boyfriend"

I can hear the whole conversation.

"Both of you have somehow disappeared for the past several hours"

"Several, wow… for as long as I've been away, it's only felt like a couple of hours"

"And since both of you have been away for that long, it's very easy to suspect that you were up to something, that included Zoe"

I decided that this would be the right place to enter the conversation, so I walk out of the bathroom and head towards the stairs.

I see that Matt tried to walk away and Dave stopping him.

"Don't…" Dave says as he grabs hold of Matt's shirt

"Hey sweetie" I interrupt as I slowly make my way down the stairs.

"Who you talking to?" Dave asks, angry like

"You, you dumbass" I reply

"Hey Zoe" Matt says just about choking by the neck of his shirt

"Heyaa Matt" I say

"Where have you been?" Dave asks… he's still really angry

"Reapplying my makeup, why?" I reply

"You take that long to do your makeup?" Dave asks

"No, I take that long to reapply it, duh" I reply

Matt laughs slightly

"Let him go will ya, he's done nothing wrong" I tell Dave as I see Matt's smile… Matt's smile always makes me all warm and fussy inside… I love his smile

"Yes he has" Dave says as he grips harder onto Matt's shirt

"Really, and what is that then?" I ask Dave, knowing that he will back down

"Fine, I'll let him go… but only if you come down, join the party, and don't wonder off again… so you do not leave my side for the rest of this party, or ever"

I look at Matt, I look into his eyes… I love his eyes… they tell me just do it, and I'll see you later at the hotel… "Alright, alright, I will" I say to Dave

Smiles come on both of their faces… Matt has a good smile, when Dave has a really evil smile. It's scary man, real scary.

I walk down the stairs and Dave lets Matt go. Dave keeps staring at me with a real evil look on his face and I see Matt walking back. He turns and makes a love heart shape with his hands and mouths "I love you!"… I smile… Dave looks at Matt and Matt is just walking normally in the room with the party. Dave turns back to me and grabs my hand… ouch.

"Does it really take that long for you to reapply your makeup?"

"Nah, I was just doing that just before I came down"

"Then what have you been doing for the rest of the time?"

"Partying, duh"

"I haven't seen you"

"Oh, I've been all over the place, inside, outside, drinking, downstairs, upstairs, everywhere"

"What were you doing outside?"

"What is this, 20 questions or something?… nah, I just been having fun, like everyone should be doing at a party"

"Oh, okay then"


	7. Handcuffs? Really!

Part 7

We enter the room and he heads for Adam (Edge) and Randal (Randy Orton).

"So who we gonna talk to first?"

"Adam and Randal"

"But I don't wanna talk to them"

"Too bad"

"Angry face, can't I talk to Jay or Chris or Oscar"

"No"

"Sad face and angry face"

We stop… "How the hell can you do two faces at one time?"

"Like this"

He turns and looks at me. I have my fingers on my eyebrows pointing downwards to show anger. My mouth is showing sadness.

"It's called sangry… get used to it" I say

"Alright…"

"So I can go and talk to them"

"No"

"Damn it"

"Hey guys" Dave says

"Hey Dave, and Zoe" Adam and Randal say

"Hi" I say with a frown on my face

"I have to go get something from upstairs, Zoe stay here"

"Fine"

Dave runs upstairs as fast as he can. Surprised he didn't trip. That would have been funny.

"So, you and Dave are like together?" Adam asks

"Yeh" I say with a frown on my face

"So what happened with you and Matt?" Randal asks

"Uhh… confused lives"

"Ohh… that's not good" they say

Dave comes back down… he has something on his wrist… it looks like… oh shit… handcuffs.

"Back" Dave says as he joins the conversation and puts the other handcuff on my wrist.

"Ow, what's this for?" I ask Dave

"So you don't disappear again"

"Oh, what if I got to pee?"

"You hold it"

"Take a shit?"

"Too bad"

"How long will I have to wear this?"

"All day and all night"

"What if you need to pee or shit?"

"I'll go"

"How come you get to go, and I don't?"

"Because I'm the one with the key"

"Grr"

I look at Matt and he's been watching and hearing the whole thing… I mouth "help me"… Matt walks over

"Heyaa guys" Matt says as he joins

"Go away Matt" Dave says

"Why, I'm not doing anything wrong?" he responds, "Heck if anyone here is doing anything wrong, it's you Dave"

"Why's that?"

"You're too over protective of Zoe, you remind me of her mother"

Shock comes to me… my mum… my dad is more protective than my mum

"God, I remember when I first met her mum, god she hated me, she reminds me a lot of you Dave, very protective, not wanting me and Zoe to talk, at all, keeping Zoe away from me as much as possible, and well, both of you hate me"

I realise what Matt is trying to do, I smile, big time.

"I mean, you keep telling her to have fun, but this isn't any fun at all, you need to let her be free, she ain't gonna do any harm"

He walks over to me, rest his chin on my shoulder and we look up at Dave. Dave looks down at us, not impressed at all. I'm even pulling my sad puppy face.

"No" Dave says

"So what's your next plan?" I whisper to Matt

"You got your phone?" he whispers back

"Yeah"

"I'll call you, I'll pretend to be someone else, somewhere else, and we'll see where it goes from there"

"Got it"

"Fine, fine… talk to you guys later then" he says as he runs upstairs. He takes his phone out of his pocket and calls me.

My phone rings… I look at it, it says Matt… I pretend it says someone else.

"Who is it?" Dave asks

"Kelly"

"Who the hell is that?"

"The reason that I'm with you right now"

I answer it

"Oh thank god you picked up" Matt says in one of the weirdest voices I have ever heard

"Heyaa, how you doing?" I reply trying not to laugh

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm alright, what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old"

"Good, good"

"So where are you right now?"

"In Washington DC, with Dave… how about you, where are you?"

"Isn't that weird, I'm in Washington too"

"Where you staying?"

"At the Capitol Skyline Hotel"

"Nice"

Matt switches back to his voice… "Seriously, tonight, me, Jeff and Beth are staying at the Capitol Skyline Hotel"

"Thanks"

"You been able to get away from Dave yet?"

"Nope, he's refusing and it's tight"

"Damn it"

Dave is talking to Adam and Randal… he then whispers into my ear… "I got to go and take a shit, stay here"… he unlocks his part of the handcuffs and runs upstairs.

"The handcuff is off on one end, come down now"

"Got it"

I hang up and Matt comes running down the stairs. Dave doesn't see him… thank god.

Matt sees that I still have the handcuffs on my wrist with the key still in the lock. A smile comes onto his face… and mine. He walks over, grabs the other end of the handcuffs and puts it into his wrist. He pulls the key out of the lock and puts the key down his pants. I smile and laugh slightly.

"That way, only two people can get it… you and me"

"Nice"

We walk over to Beth and Jeff and talk with them.


	8. Its in his pants

Part 8

Dave comes back down and sees that I've moved. He walks over to Adam…

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Adam replies

"Zoe"

Randal steps in… "She went off with Matt"

"Where did they go?"

"Over there" Randal points to where Jeff is

Dave walks over, slowly and angrily. He stops at a little table and sees his brass knuckles. He puts them on and continues to walk over to us.

We are just laughing away, having fun, being ourselves.

Dave taps Matt on the shoulder. Matt turns his head. Dave punches Matt, closed fist and brass knuckles. The whole room goes silent except for the music in the stereo. Everyone gasps, all except one… me! I don't gasp, there's only angry and sadness in me… in other words, sangry! I feel a tear coming down my face. I just want to kill Dave right now! I kneel down next to Matt. His nose is bleeding, has a bruised cheek, red eye and is knocked out. More tears run down my cheek.

"Why did you do that for?" I say quietly

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear, speak up darling"

I stand up and face Dave. My eyes are red. "You heard me, you asshole, but I'll say it a bit louder so everyone in the country can hear it…" I tell him angrily… "I said… WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Because you are with me" he replies softly… "NOT WITH YOUR MOTHAFUCKER OF AN EX-BOYFRIEND" he yells

Jeff stands up… "Hey man, that's my brother your talking about" Jeff tells Dave, angry like.

"Sit down Jeff, this doesn't concern you" Dave says

"Yes it does, when you bring my brother into something, you bring me into the same fucking thing" Jeff says loudly but still not yelling it

"Jeff, I got this" I say… I turn my focus back to Dave… I slap him as hard as I can. It knocks him to the ground.

"Ow" I hear Matt say

I kneel back down next to Matt. Dave stands up and grabs me. He has his arm around my neck in a chocking position.

"Where's the key?"

"Huh…?"

"I said, where's the key?"

"I know where it is, but you won't want it after where it's been"

He chocks me harder. "Where is it?" he yells into my ear

"Matt's pants"

He let's go of me. "I should have known… get them"

"No" I say as I'm sitting next to Matt, stroking his hair

"What?"

"I said NO, have you gone deaf or something"

"No"

"Yeah, no… it's what I said… no… if you want to key, you get it yourself"

"No you get it"

"What if I want to stay handcuffed to him?"

"Too bad, now get me the key"

"No, you get it yourself, I've told you where it is, if you want it, you get it"

"Zoe, can you please get me the key, I just want this to be over, this is embarrassing, now get me the key"

"Fine". I crawl towards Matt's balls. "But before I get them… how would you like me to get them… with my hands or with my tongue?… cause heck, I'm more than happy to do it either way"

"Hands…"

"Fine… I'll do this the boring way"

I unbuckle Matt's belt, pull down his jeans slightly and put my hand into his pants. I feel around, trying to find the key.

"Just get the key already"

"I'm trying to find it… there's so much stuff, a heck of a lot more than what you have Dave"

I find it and I pull it out.

"Here, take it"

"Thank you, now put his jeans back up"

"Ok"

I grab the top of Matt's jeans and slowly pull them up. I stop. I bend my head down, stick out my tongue and lick Matt's pants, right where his penis is. I look at Matt's face as I pull his jeans up all the way and buckle his belt. There's a huge smile on his face.

"That felt good, didn't it hunny"

"Oh yeah" he opens his eyes and looks at me. "Would of felt better if my pants were down too though"

"Yeah, would of tasted better too"

Smiles come to our faces.

"Zoe, give me your wrist" Dave says

"Yes, Dave" I say as I raise my arm up, along with Matt's.

Dave unbuckles the handcuffs and grabs my hand.


	9. Bye Dave, Hello Matt!

Part 9

He drags me into the kitchen. Matt sits up and Jeff and Beth kneel next to him, looking at what Dave has done to him. I'm sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Stand up"

"No"

"Alright then"

"Yeha"

"What the hell was that out there?"

"Don't worry sweetie… it's all a bit of fun… a bit of winding up… it runs in my family… from my dad's side"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah"

"So it was all a joke?"

"Well, normally people don't take it as far as you did, like knocking someone out, they normally get angry, but not enough to knock someone out"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

We go back out and the party goes on as normally. This time, I get to talk to whoever I want to. I end up spending the rest of the time with Matt, Jeff & Beth. The thing I've been wanting to do for a while.

The party goes on for another few hours. The guests then leave. Dave has a beer and goes straight to bed. No sex, just sleep. For him that is.

I wait for a while downstairs watching tellie then I go up to see if he is sound asleep.

"Dave, you asleep" I whisper… "Awesome"

I go back downstairs with my suitcase and I find a piece of paper and pen in the kitchen.

I write a note to him:::

"Dave, you were right, I still am deeply in love with Matt… I always have loved him. Your and mine relationship has all been a big lie to me. I don't love you, I never have loved you. You were just the easiest catch for me, as me & Matt had a slip-up a few months back, and the deal was, we are to see someone else to find out if Matt and I were meant for each other. The answer… yes, me & Matt are meant for each other. I'm leaving you Dave, see ya ~~Zoe "

I grab my suitcase and head out the door. I called a cab about 30 minutes ago. It's here. I get into the cab.

"Where to?"

"Capitol Skyline Hotel please"

"No problem"

I get my phone out and text Matt.

"I'm on my way, be there in 10… xxxxx"

I get a text back within about a minute… "Awesome… xxxxx"

10 minutes later I arrive at the hotel. I walk in and the first thing I see is Matt waiting for me. I smile. He smiles back. I walk up to him with my suitcase. I get to him and I let go of my suitcase. We kiss and hug for a while… a long while.

"I am soo glad we are back together" Matt says while we hug

"Same here hunny"

"I have missed you soo much baby"

"I've missed you too hunny" I say just before we kiss.

"Come on, we'll go up to our room" Matt says as we stop hugging.

"Alright" I say as we hold hands. I grab my suitcase and we get into the lift and go up to our room.

We get to the room and I put my suitcase down on the floor.

"Wow, the last time I was in a hotel room was when we split"

"Yeah"

There's a knock on the door.

"Room service"

"You ordered room service?"

"No, I didn't"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

I open the door and there was a hotel worker with a trolley of stuff, that had a sheet over it.

"What is it?" Matt asks

"Someone has sent you some stuff, don't ask who or what it is" the guy replies

"Okay, thank you" Matt replies

The hotel worker leaves.

I grab hold of the sheet and I pull it off. Under the sheet is whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, melted chocolate, body chocolate and… a packet of condoms. There was also a note.

"Have a good night you two, hope this is all the stuff in order for a good night, heck, it better be as I ordered the same thing for us… talk to you two lovers tomorrow, but not too early… ~~Jeff & Beth "

"Oh thank you Jeff & Beth" I say to myself

"We ain't sending them anything though"

"I know, I wasn't even thinking about anything like that"

"What were you thinking of then?"

"Imagining what I was going to use or eat first"

"Why imagine, when you can really do it" he says as he takes all of his clothes off

"I don't know" I say as I turn and look at him… "Hot!"

He smiles.

I get my suitcase and walk into the bathroom. I go through my suitcase to find my black lace lingerie. I find it and put it on. Matt is eating the cherries when I step out of the bathroom. I see him.

"I thought I said the cherries are mine"

Matt turns his head and smiles… "You want them, come and take them off me"

I walk over and kiss him. The piece of cherry that was in his mouth has become mine. It tasted good. I stop kissing him.

"Ha, I did get it…" I say just before I swallow it. I grab a strawberry and start eating it.

"If you got cherries, then the strawberries are mine"

"Come and stop me then"

He kisses me and takes the strawberry from my mouth. He stops.

"Yum"

"Yeha" I say as I grab a cherry

"Have I ever told you how god damn sexy you look right now?"

"Nope" I say with a mouth full of cherry… I then swallow the cherries that were in my mouth

"Well, trust me, you look soo fucking sexy"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad either… very sexy"

We kiss for a while. We jump onto the bed, kissing like maniacs. We start having sex, like seriously. We have sex until about 8am the next day. By that time, all of what Jeff & Beth sent us was all gone.

We're back off to good ol' Cameron today… yay, I'm going home! We sleep until 4pm, good thing our flight don't get here until 6pm. We wake up and get ready to go back home! I have really missed being with Matt and the crew in Cameron, North Carolina.

"Heyaa baby" Matt says as we awaken

"Hey hunny"

"Last night was fun"

"Most fun I've had in long time" I reply

"Since you've ever been with me?" he asks

"Yep, I'm actually waking up next to someone I love"

We kiss. We get out of bed and straight into the shower… it's double shower time and shower sex time… yay! After a half an hour shower, we get dressed and grab a bite to eat.

We meet up with Jeff & Beth at about 5:30pm, half an hour before our flight.

The 30 minutes go by very quickly when you're spending it with people you love and have fun with. We get to the plane on time and we are off back home! Yay!

We all lived happily ever after… seriously, Dave won the championship a few weeks later, me and Matt are back together, and we are all back together just like we used to be! Even got to see my little baby boy (my dog Albie) for the first time in 3 months.

I Am Home Sweet Home!


End file.
